Take Me or Leave Me
by ofarrogant
Summary: Edie likes being looked at, but Katherine doesn't like to share.


_Disclaimer: Marc Cherry owns everything while I get zilch. What a sad world. _

"Do you really have to spend so much time _stretching_ in plain view before you go out jogging?" Were the first words out of Katherine's mouth as her lover came in through the front door.

"Well, yeah," Edie responded with a shrug, closing the door behind her. "I have to limber up otherwise I'd be no use to anyone, least of all _you,_ for the rest of the day."

"Couldn't you do it inside the house, though?" Katherine questioned, folding her arms across her chest. "Where all of the guys in the neighborhood can't stand there, ogling you, while they pretend to fetch their newspapers or water their lawns?"

A tiny smirk played on the blonde's lips, blue eyes sparking with amusement. "So I see I'm shacking up with a green-eyed redhead after all," she drawled, moving to slip past Katherine and into the kitchen, lightly bumping her hip into the other woman's as she did so.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Katherine retorted, turning around to follow Edie. "I just don't appreciate the fact that you feel the need to constantly put yourself on display."

"Oh, honey, the people on this street are so used to seeing me on display twenty-four-seven, I think they'd fear the sky was about to fall if I stopped now," Edie responded wryly, opening the refrigerator to extract a bottle of water, bending over a little as she did so, giving Katherine a deliberately nice view of her ass.

It took Katherine a minute or two, but she managed to force herself to look away, not giving Edie the satisfaction she was clearly looking for. "Things have changed," was all she said, pushing a few strands of auburn hair out of her eyes, still keeping her gaze diverted. "I took a chance with this relationship, Edie. A _big_ chance. And I'd like you to show a little bit of appreciation for that fact."

Edie was silent for a minute, closing the refrigerator door and straightening up before saying, "If by appreciation you mean shrouding myself from head-to-toe every time I set foot outside of this house, you're not going to get it."

"I don't need you to cover yourself from head-to-toe," Katherine said, although the slight quirking of the corner of her mouth indicated that she was thinking it wouldn't be an overall bad idea. "I just wish you wouldn't encourage them. They stare enough as it is without you providing them with a show!"

"So what if they do?" Edie retorted with a shrug of her tanned shoulders, unscrewing the bottle cap and taking a swig of water. "Maybe I like the attention."

"In that case, then maybe you'd also like to sleep in the guest room tonight."

Edie's eyebrows shot high up on her forehead, the amused smirk returning to her lips. "Is that a threat? You're actually going to kick me out of our bed because I like being looked at?"

"Funny how you say 'our bed' as if it means something to you," Katherine shot back dryly, her expression now the sardonic, guarded one that she usually adopted when on the defensive; when she was feeling hurt.

"I wouldn't have moved in here with you if it didn't," Edie retorted levelly.

"Oh, I don't know," Katherine quipped acidly. "As far as I know, you could've just been doing whatever it took to get into my pants."

"Katie, darling," Edie purred, the use of the nickname she had begun to adopt in private very nearly making Katherine melt, "we both know I didn't have to move in to get into your pants. I had already done it five times before we agreed on this arrangement."

"I wish you wouldn't make it sound as if I was so _easy_," Katherine muttered, her face flushing a little as she looked away.

"But you _were_," Edie insisted, moving closer to her, blue eyes dancing. "At least for me."

Katherine blushed again. "It's absurd how cocky you are, you know."

"So it's pot calling the kettle black time, is it, o-what was it Lynette called you-Queen of _Arrogant_?" Edie retorted mildly, snaking her arms around Katherine's waist and pulling her closer. "It's most fitting."

"How sweet of you to say," Katherine drawled, leaning back against the other woman despite herself.

"If you want 'sweet,' go steal Susan away from Mike," Edie retorted bluntly, pressing a soft kiss to the side of the redhead's neck.

"Never in a million years," Katherine sighed, her eyes fluttering shut briefly in response to the sensation of Edie's lips on her skin.

"Should I take that to mean you're over me being an attention-hog?" Edie murmured against her flesh, kissing her way down the curve of Katherine's throat, relishing the faint moans she was earning in response.

"No," Katherine managed to murmur in response, tilting her head back, giving the other woman easier access. "But you can make me get that way."

"And how is that?" Edie murmured, nipping lightly at her skin, one hand running along the curve of her hip, over the flat plane of her stomach, and then slowly up her chest.

Katherine moaned softly, shifting into Edie's touch and turning in her embrace. Hazel eyes fluttered open, locking with blue, as she wound her arms around the blonde's neck and whispered, "By making sure _I'm_ the one you come home to every night. No one else."

Edie smiled a little, almost despite herself, lightly running her hands up and down Katherine's back. "I guess I can get used to that idea," she responded evenly, starting to slowly pull Katherine's blouse up over her head. "Counter, table, or couch?" 


End file.
